


It Wasn't Ever Supposed to be a Thing

by BaredWolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood!Kink, Bottom!Cas, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Purgatory, Rough Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Benny, bottom!Dean, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:18:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaredWolf/pseuds/BaredWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean, Cas, and Benny find comfort in each other in the harsh realities of Purgatory.</p><p>It isn't a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blood!kink is only in chapter 2. Dean/Cas/Benny is chapter 3. Enjoy!

Dean had been ignoring the issue for a few days now. Maybe a few weeks. It got hard, sometimes, to keep track of time in the perpetual sameness of Purgatory. Same grey sky every day, same black sky every night. Same endless monsters. Same unanswered prayers. Same loneliness.

Having someone along for the ride helped. 

So Dean hadn’t exactly envisioned himself partnering up with a vampire, say, ever. But Benny had been reliable enough so far, and Dean was growing to really like the guy even if he didn’t trust him all that much. So he figured, kill the hours while he looked for Cas, get to this escape hatch thing, and keep his axe handy. Just in case.

He didn’t think either of them had ever expected what happened. But the loneliness, the way it seeped into his bones: the need to connect with someone, anyone, was so overwhelming it was practically intoxicating. He told himself that was all it was, a primal need for comfort, for warmth. He remembered reading somewhere that people need eight good touches a day to feel happy. Or some psycobabble shit like that. Dean didn’t think he’d ever had anywhere close to that number, although maybe with…when he tried the apple pie life. Maybe then. But he was damn sure that this zero thing wasn’t working. His entire body ached, not just from battles or injuries, but for simple contact. 

So when Benny offered Dean the spot next to him under the overhang, he took it. Not because they needed shelter, really, because it never seemed to rain in Purgatory, and not because it was a great hiding place because apparently Dean could be scented from a mile away, but because it’d been so long since Dean felt warm. And Benny, vampire or not, was fucking warm. It was uncanny. Dean recalled all the vamps he’d interacted with topside being cold, recalled how icy he was when he turned himself. Maybe it was a Purgatory thing. Hell, maybe it was psychological, his brain craving the contact so it told him it was warmth, that he needed to be warm. 

Only an idiot would build a fire here, and there weren’t that many options for heat. So Dean stretched out, let Benny curl around his back, and felt the warmth bleed through his body. It was better than whiskey, soothing the ache liquor never quite reached. He didn’t really sleep, because he still didn’t trust Benny. Funny how he never seemed to need much of anything in Purgatory - sleep, food, even water. But he still felt better in the morning. 

The next night, Benny didn’t even have to ask. There wasn’t the excuse of an overhang tonight, of a confined space that required touching to share, but this time Dean wrapped himself around Benny. He ignored the fact that Benny didn’t need to sleep, that he could probably keep a more effective watch if he didn’t have Dean draped all over him. He dozed a bit, and felt better in the morning again, like his life was a problem for which he had the solution. Finally. _Find Cas. Get out of here_. 

It wasn’t ever supposed to be a thing. 

Although Purgatory meant he didn’t have any need for food, apparently there were some very human needs it wasn’t doing anything about. Like the comfort thing. And sure, Dean was in warrior mode most of the time, so he basically ignored everything but surviving. But on the nights they decided to stop and rest for a while, he’d get the itch. That particular craving. So he’d try to find a little privacy, and Benny pretended he didn’t know what was going on. Never said anything, anyways, which was good enough. 

Today had been a long day, though. Monster after monster, a new layer of sweat and blood and dirt added to his collection. He wondered, if he had started keeping track of kills with notches in his axe handle from the start, would there even be a handle left by this point? 

Dean was beat, and he wanted to jerk off and get a solid four hours. Nothing complicated, just a little R&R while he had the chance. But he’d heard those wolf beasts howling in the distance, so when they came across another small cave, he didn’t object. “Cave” was kind of generous; it was barely large enough for the two of them to lay down side by side, tall enough to sit easily but not to stand. Dean lay down on his side, head pillowed on one arm, facing the dirt wall that made the rear of the cave. Benny sat at the entrance, facing out, watching the darkness. 

He prayed to Cas quietly, murmuring the words. He knew Benny could hear, knew Benny didn’t care. _Where are you, come find me, son of a bitch just let me know you’re still alive_. There was no answer, like always. He tried to feel upset about that, but he was kind of burned out on feeling anything at all. He closed his eyes, willing himself to get a little rest. He never knew when things might go sideways: he might be chopping off heads in five minutes, or he might get to rest until dawn came and they had to start moving again. 

He tried to sleep, he really did. But as time ticked by, there was this tension, this kind of energy that was still singing through his body, and he knew there was only one way to shut it down. He sighed, opening his eyes to stare at the dirt wall. It had been a week by this point, and he knew he wouldn’t get any sleep - wouldn’t get any rest - if he couldn’t get off. There was no question of privacy tonight: not a chance he was sneaking off by himself with those fucking wolves running around. 

It didn’t help that thinking about having an audience had him hard already. 

He pressed the heel of his hand against the bulge in his pants, wondering if he should even try to be subtle. There was basically no way to hide what he was doing from someone sitting two feet away. So, forget subtlety. 

"Fuck it," he muttered, unbuckling his belt. He kept his back to Benny; he had some shame, at least for now. He heard Benny shift slightly at the sound of his zipper, wondered if he would say anything. Benny remained silent as Dean slid a hand under the waist band of his underwear. He tried to keep his breathing even, his movements quiet, but there was no way this was going to be enough. He shifted, pushing his pants down enough that his cock was exposed to the cold night air. The contrast of cooling precome and warm fingers was heady enough that he momentarily forgot where he was. Then Benny was shifting again, turning to sit with his back against one side of their little cave. 

"Budge over, brother." Dean startled, scrambling to a sitting position, hand shielding his dick. 

"Whoa, Benny, what…" Dean settled with his back to the rear wall of the cave, getting his answer as Benny unzipped and fisted his own dick. 

"You think I’m gonna just sit there and listen to you?" Benny’s hand moved in short, sharp tugs, his voice catching as he took a longer stroke over the head of his cock. “Think you’re the only one who needs this?" 

Dean just raised his eyebrows and started moving his hand again. He didn’t think about what exactly Benny meant by “this", how there was more to that statement than the obvious. He didn’t think about how he had been hoping Benny would watch him, didn’t think about just how thick Benny was, what those rough hands would feel like, thick fingered and calloused. He didn’t think about how Benny was watching him just as closely as Dean was watching Benny, about how Benny seemed to leak a little every time Dean’s breath hitched. He didn’t think about how quickly the end was coming, too soon, but he did manage to awkwardly kneel-walk to the front of the cave, facing out to the woods as he sped his strokes, felt Benny’s eyes on him. His pants had slipped and the air was cold on his ass cheeks. 

He loved this part, every twist of his wrist feeling like a giant “fuck you" to this shitty place. He felt his balls draw up as Benny copied his posture. He came with a groan, pleasure spiking through his body and shooting hot out of his dick to splatter on the leaves in front of him. He kept his hand on himself, squeezing gently through the aftershocks, and it was just a coincidence that a particularly strong one hit as Benny groaned his own release. 

"Careful, man, something’ll hear you," he teased Benny as he tucked himself back in. Casually. Cool. Not a big deal. 

"Woulda heard you first, brother," Benny grunted, flopping back against the wall, relaxed from his orgasam. “If anything’s in range, it smelled you anyways."

"Yep, well, you’re still on watch," Dean grumbled good naturally, stretching out on his back and closing his eyes again. 

It wasn’t a thing. 

It wasn’t a thing when it happened again, three nights later. It wasn’t a thing when they sat shoulder to shoulder, so Dean could feel the motion of Benny’s arm against his own. Dean only came harder because he could relax a little with Benny right there, because they were a little safer as a team. 

It definitely wasn’t a thing the first time he reached over and covered Benny’s hand with his own. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrenaline and blood are a potent combination.

It still wasn’t a thing the first time they fucked. 

The whole mutual hand-jobs not-a-thing had happened a few more times now, but only because it was easier to get off (and felt better) when it wasn’t your own hand. Not a big deal, just something guys did in a situation like this. They never talked about it. They just zipped up and continued like nothing had happened. 

Except that it wasn’t just Benny’s hand that got Dean off, not anymore. Those big hands, the weight and heat of Benny next to him, the way his breath caught when Dean twisted his wrist the way Benny liked, the heat in Benny's gaze when they settled in for the night. Like he was anticipating whatever was coming next. Like he was thinking what Dean was thinking, thinking about what _more_ would be like. 

The first time Dean imagined Benny biting him and fucking him at the same time, he came so hard he nearly passed out. Benny actually asked him if he was okay, like he was sure he'd hurt Dean or something. Dean could barely look Benny in the eye for a few hours, but then they were attacked by a pack of something that smelled really terrible when he cut off its head, and Dean kind of got over it. 

*****

It wasn't like he hadn't gotten cut before, during a fight. Usually it was only a little scrape, though, his knuckles skinned in a scuffle. Today, however, a particularly nasty variation on...well, on something else that wanted to eat him, because Dean had run out of new names for these nasties about thirty unidentified nasties ago, he'd gotten sliced across the side of his neck by a claw. Shallow enough that it wasn't deadly, assuming infection wasn't a problem. Deep enough that blood was running down his neck, seeping into the collar of his shirt. Bloody enough that Benny kept pointedly not looking at him. 

"Fuck," he muttered, shrugging out of his jacket and over shirt. "Benny, are we clear? You shout if you see anything coming, yeah?" Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head, regarding the soiled garment skeptically. Well, it certainly wasn't clean, but it was probably absorbent enough to staunch the blood. He balled it up and held it against his neck as he leaned back against a tree, realizing with a start that Benny was now staring at him, standing only an arm's length away. "Benny?" 

"You okay, there, brother? I see you're bleeding." Dean carefully reached down to pick up his axe, eyes on Benny's. He looked hungry, but there was that familiar heat underlying it that made Dean's stomach twist. 

"Is that a problem?" Fortunately, the cut was on the left side of his neck, so his axe was already in his dominant hand. 

"Doesn't have to be." Benny was definitely staring at his neck now, hands clenched into fists at his sides. He seemed to be having difficulty controlling his breathing. His lips were parted, showing the barest hint of descended fangs. And it was a hell of an inappropriate time to get hard, but no one had bothered to inform Dean's dick. Benny met Dean's eyes as he stepped closer, and Dean ought to have been swinging his axe right now, but he recognized the look in Benny's eyes. Recognized the lust. He'd have bet his left nut Benny was hard as he was. 

Dean did something stupid. Really, exceptionally stupid. But higher function had jumped tracks to his downstairs brain a few minutes back, so he wasn't all that sure it was his fault. He moved the shirt away from his neck, exposing the cut. "Am I still bleeding?" He tilted his head to the side a little, the invitation clear. Benny looked at him, eyes wide with shock and pupils blown with lust. "No teeth," warned Dean. So maybe he wasn't going to be completely stupid about this. 

"No teeth," repeated Benny, sounding a little breathless, eyes fixed on Dean's neck. 

"Can you do that?" This was a very special kind of stupid, no doubt about it. But they had just survived a hell of a fight; Dean had been fairly sure that he was about to buy it when Benny beheaded the monster that had given him this cut. He felt alive, adrenaline and relief singing through his veins, still intoxicated with the battle high. It was reckless. But there was little better in the world than a post-fight fuck, and it had been way too long for Dean to exercise the proper restraint. 

"Sure, brother, sure. Just, uh, just hold still." Dean stifled a groan at the first touch of Benny's tongue to his neck, the sensation shooting straight to his cock even as he brought his axe up, touching the edge of the blade to the back of Benny's neck. It might be difficult to behead him from this angle, but Dean was pretty sure he could still manage it if he had to. Then Benny closed the distance between them, pressing the length of his body against Dean's, and Dean had been right about how hard he was. 

"Not gonna eat you, darlin'," Benny drawled against his neck, laving along the cut with his tongue. "Think I'm gonna fuck you. Yeah?" 

"Yeah," Dean growled. "Yeah," he repeated, dropping the axe, as Benny gripped his hip with one hand and slid the other around to palm his ass. 

"Good," Benny said, still licking at Dean's neck, pressing him backwards until Dean's back collided with the enormous tree. Benny dragged the tips of his teeth over the cut before finally releasing Dean's neck, just as Dean was about to bitch him out for not listening. Regardless of what those teeth were doing for his cock. Because, seriously, fuck. Apparently Dean got off on the danger. 

"Turn around," Benny said as he shoved at Dean's shoulders. Dean's hands scrambled with his belt as he heard Benny do the same behind him. He let his pants and underwear fall around his thighs, bending over slightly. He knew he was presenting himself like this, ought to feel some kind of shame for being so blatant, but he couldn't really bring himself to give two shits when he was about to get fucked. By Benny, with his rough hands and his thick cock. His own dick twitched as he looked over his shoulder to see Benny spitting in his hand, slicking up his cock. A wet finger circled his entrance and he pressed his hips back with a low growl, looking for more.

Even through the haze of lust, some small part of his mind rebelled at the idea of not using protection. Benny seemed to pick up on what was going through his head, though, because he murmured "Major advantage of interspecies lovin', you know. Nothin' communicable." And the fact that Benny could still get out words with that many syllables was really unfair. 

"S'pose so," Dean managed, trying to force himself to relax as he felt the blunt head of Benny's dick at his entrance, a broad hand on his hip holding him steady. And then everything shattered in pain, shocks radiating through his gut as his body scrambled to adjust to the intrusion. He wouldn't have let Benny take the time to prep him, not here, not like this. Not when it was just a fuck to celebrate being alive and not a thing. He didn't need gentleness. Benny paused, though, let Dean breathe through it for a few seconds, until the pain stopped and he groaned as Benny slid in further, finally bottoming out around the time Dean was sure he was going to be able to taste him before he got all the way in. "Fuck, Benny. C'mon, man," Dean said, shifting his hips to thrust back against Benny. Hot hands gripped his hips hard, pulling his ass tight against Benny's hips before Benny slid out and slammed back in. "Yes," Dean gritted. He braced a hand against the tree, the other stroking his cock, as Benny began to pound him in earnest. 

"Fuck," Benny gasped. Dean could feel blood starting to drip down his neck again, tracing down his chest unhindered. Benny slid his hand up Dean’s right side and around his front, dragging through the blood, and pulled Dean up so his back was pressed to Benny's chest. He wrapped his hand around Dean's throat, tipping his head back to rest on Benny's shoulder. Benny groaned as he began to lick at Dean's neck again, his thrusts limited by the angle but still leaving the both of them breathless. Benny wrapped his free arm around Dean's waist as Dean grabbed at Benny's hip, trying to brace himself. Benny sucked harder at his neck, and Dean was pretty sure he was going to have some serious bruises tomorrow. 

It was almost as good as being bitten. The heat pooling in Dean's gut crested, waves building as he tried to hold out, savor the feeling of Benny drinking and fucking him at the same time. 

"I'm, fuck, Benny, m'gonna," and Benny sucked _harder_ , the pain-pleasure tipping Dean over the edge as he shot over his fist, knees giving out as he came. Benny bent him forward and Dean caught his hands against the tree again, smearing come into the bark, as Benny gripped his hips and pounded a few more stuttered thrusts, dragging his teeth over the back of Dean's neck as he came. 

They stayed like that for a few breaths, coming back to themselves as the world expanded again to encompass the dangers that surrounded them. Benny apologized as he pulled out, muttering something about permission, and sure Dean wasn't looking forward to dealing with the mess in his underwear but goddamn was that fuck worth it. He scanned the area with his eyes, opened his ears as he tucked himself away, wiped his fingers on a patch of moss, re-dressed himself without meeting Benny's eyes. 

"You think we should find your angel now?" Benny asked, voice still rough as his fangs slid back up, watching Dean re-dress. He stepped closer when Dean didn't look at him. "You okay, brother?" Dean tossed him a cocky grin, maybe a little too cocky, but Benny returned it anyways. 

"Yeah, let's find the angel." Dean hefted his axe on his shoulder. The cut on his neck was bleeding less with each passing minute. 

His knees still felt a little weak as they started walking again, and Dean thought he’d probably feel sore soon. But he wasn’t dwelling on it. It was no big deal. It definitely wasn’t a thing. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny find Castiel.

When they found Castiel by the river bank, Dean couldn’t help himself. He guessed he’d gotten used to this whole positive contact bullshit with Benny, and he had hugged Castiel before he even thought about what he was doing. Castiel did not hug him back. No big deal. It wasn’t like they had a thing, anyways. 

When he told Castiel he needed him, it wasn’t anything he’d ever planned. But from the look on the angel’s face Dean knew he’d said the right thing. The thing that would make Castiel would come with him, stick with him for a little while. If the fact that it was true made Dean feel a little pathetic, that was no big deal either. He had the angel back. His angel.

There was tension between Benny and Castiel, to put it lightly, which was understandable enough. Cats and dogs, Dean figured, and neither understood why the other belonged in this little trio. But the tension ratcheted up a few notches the first time Benny slung an arm around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him half into a hug as they walked and talked. They had done that all the time before they found Castiel. Dean hadn’t even thought about it. It wasn’t a thing. But there was a tension in Castiel’s shoulders, a set to his jaw that suggested he was seeing something that Dean was sure wasn’t there. 

The tension dissipated a bit when Benny saved Castiel’s bacon in a fight. They were tolerating each other politely, at least. Castiel still got quiet whenever Benny casually touched Dean. Dean wondered if he should explain it to Castiel, but he figured Castiel wouldn’t understand that it didn’t mean anything unless Dean really explained it, but it wasn’t anything and he shouldn’t have to explain it at all. So he didn’t. 

They had been walking for a few days now, not able to stop at night. They had tried, once, and Levis were on them before they even picked a spot to lay down. But today, they’d offed a round dozen of the big mouths, not to mention a handful of other hungry monsters, and after a few quiet hours of walking Dean declared that he needed some rest.

They found another cave. Dean wondered a little at the prevalence of these strange nooks and crannies that so often offered them shelter, but it had been a long time since he believed any higher power gave two shits about him. 

This cave was larger than the ones they had used before, recessed behind a waterfall which fell in a thick, unbroken curtain. Dean almost hadn’t noticed the cave at all. They got a little wet going in, but it was dry enough towards the back. And the curtain of water offered real protection, blocking sounds, blocking smells. They wouldn’t know if anything was nearby without sticking their heads out, but the chances that whatever it was would pass by without noticing them were high. Dean actually relaxed a little. 

The sheeting water was icy, but it had been so long since Dean felt even a little clean that he couldn’t help himself. 

“‘m gonna take a shower," he announced as he began shrugging off his jacket. He’d have to get naked, because no way was he sitting around in wet boxers all night, but Dean found he didn’t really care. Hell, let them look. Benny had already seen it all, so no big deal there. And Dean had seen Castiel naked before, and the truth was that he wasn’t sure the angel much cared about nudity one way or the other. 

"You’ll freeze your balls off, brother," warned Benny, sounding amused. 

"But I’ll be clean," Dean grinned, excited by the prospect of icy water and clean skin. He felt the grime on his skin, now, suddenly unable to ignore it. “Super fresh. And your smelly asses will still be nasty."

"We’ll still have our balls, though," mused Benny, although he seemed to be considering the water himself. 

Dean was unbuckling his belt when Benny stood and started undressing too. “Mind if I join you?" There was that familiar heat in his voice, making Dean’s stomach twist, and he needed to get under that cold water soon if he didn’t want it to be completely obvious just how much he didn’t mind. 

"Whatever," he replied, trying to sound casual but failing as his voice fell about an octave too low. He wondered what Castiel was thinking about their interaction. The angel was staring at his own grimy hands, as if considering. 

"You joining us, angel food cake?" asked Benny, boldly, as if he didn’t care. Cas nodded, then looked up at Dean who was now down to his underwear, and nodded a little harder. 

"I could stand to be cleaner, I think."

Dean just raised his eyebrows at him and turned as he shucked his final layer. Moving less than cautiously over the slippery rocks, he whooped as the icy water splattered over his head. He stayed towards the inner side of the water, which fell over a width of a few feet in the center of the fall, lighter towards the cave and harder towards the outside. He was counting on the thundering water to hide his noise as he laughed, reveling in the shot of clean adrenaline the cold provided. He turned to look at the other two, shaking water from his hair. Benny was nearly fully undressed now, unlacing his boots, and Cas was slightly tangled in the ragged scrubs top. He laughed to himself again, trying not to imagine how this might end up and unable to focus on anything else. 

The waterfall was loud enough that he startled at the touch of Benny’s hand on his shoulder. “Get your back, brother?" he offered, voice loud in Dean’s ear over the roar of the water. Dean acquiesced with a hum, wondering where Cas was, wondering what Cas thought as Benny pressed close to his back, rubbing broad hands over his shoulders in what was more massage than washing. Not that they had any soap. The pounding water was fairly effective, fortunately, rinsing layers of dirt and grime from his skin. He was starting to adjust to the freezing cold though, and it wasn’t doing as much as he’d hoped to quell his enthusiasm about Benny’s touch. 

He could see Castiel to his left, standing a few feet away, letting the water pound on his slumped shoulders. “C’mere, Cas," Dean said. Castiel looked at him, a curiously frightened look in his eyes, before cautiously stepping closer. There were no sharp rocks underfoot, the stones worn smooth by the water, but a person could slip if they weren’t careful. “I’ll get your back." Like Benny was doing for him. Some part of his mind questioned what he was doing, wondered if Castiel was even interested, felt guilty for desiring an Angel of the Lord (fuck) like this. But Castiel turned his back to Dean, leaning into Dean’s hands as he began to smooth them over lithe muscles. 

"Where are we going with this, brother?" Benny murmured in his ear. “You wanna involve the angel?" Benny pressed a little closer so his erection was a hot brand against Dean’s ass cheek. Dean leaned his head back to rest on Benny’s shoulder, the water showering against his face. 

"You think he’s willing?" he asked, wondering if the water was loud enough that Castiel couldn’t hear them. He didn’t need to wonder though, because Castiel turned around at his words, shoulders slipping from under Dean’s hands. Dean lifted his head to look at Castiel, whose eyes were dark with want. Castiel ran his hands up Dean’s chest, stepping closer. The water didn’t feel cold at all anymore. Castiel was warm, pressed against his front, erection hard against Dean’s hip in answer to his question. 

"Dean," Castiel said, sliding his hand up Dean’s neck, over where the cut on his neck had knit neatly and was mostly healed, to cup  his jaw. “Please," he said, brow furrowing, and Dean wasn’t sure what he meant, but then Castiel was pulling his face closer to press his lips against Dean’s. Dean felt Benny’s hands tighten on his waist, thumbs rubbing idly. Lost in the kiss, biting back a moan as Castiel licked gently at his lips until he parted them, some small part of him wondered what Benny thought. It had never been like this with them: there had been no kisses, no tenderness. 

He felt Benny’s hand slip around him to Castiel’s hip, probably, as Benny licked at the side of his neck over the healed cut. He was realizing why there had never been kissing before: because it was harder to remember, when he had Castiel in his arms like this, when he had Benny warm and solid holding him up from behind: it was harder to remember that this wasn’t a thing. Just comfort. Just release. Because it couldn’t mean anything, not in a place like this. Dean wasn’t ready to have the kind of conversation he’d have to have with himself if he decided to let this be a thing. So he decided, made up his mind and convinced himself, that it wasn’t anything, and because it wasn’t anything it was okay for him to have it. To enjoy it. To lose himself in the sensations, never mind the aching heat building behind his ribs, none of it meant anything anyways. 

Castiel gasped as Dean slipped a hand down to cup his ass, pulling him tighter against Dean so he could really feel the tiny, abortive rolls of Castiel’s hips. Dean wasn’t even sure if Castiel knew he was doing it, but it was some how as sweet as it was hot. The angel didn’t seem lost, or confused, or unsure of what he was doing. It was more as if every sensation was utterly fresh to him, as if he knew exactly how this worked, but not how it felt. Every moan into Dean’s mouth puddled in liquid fire in his gut, hot ropey lava coiling in his bones. He dragged a finger between Castiel’s ass cheeks, brushing over his hole, and Castiel nearly collapsed in his arms with a guttural groan. 

"Think we should move this someplace a little drier?" asked Benny, slipping a finger over Dean’s hole, echoing Dean’s tease of Castiel. 

To answer, he’d have to break the kiss. It took Dean a moment to decide whether or not that was worth it, but another brush of Castiel’s entrance had the angel rubbing against him in earnest and he decided it would be worth it to move this along. 

"Yeah," he managed, Castiel nearly whining as Dean pulled his mouth away. “What do you think, Cas, should we continue this someplace a little drier?" 

"I could not possibly care less," Castiel replied, apparently irritated that the kissing and groping had paused, still rolling his hips against Dean’s. 

"Bet I can make you care," Dean smirked, now determined to take Castiel apart completely. He had an idea of how to do it, now that they were cleaned up. His body had been freed of the grime that had ground into his pores, pounded out by the cold waterfall. Castiel ran a hand through Dean’s hair as he pressed in for more kisses as Benny started working a finger inside Dean, and if he let these two run the show they’d all come before they ever got to the fucking part. And that was the part Dean was really looking forward to. He pulled and shoved at the both of them until they gave up enough to start moving. 

The rear of the cave was dry enough, but it was dusty, hard packed dirt, and Dean had no desire to come out of this muddier and more bruised than when he started. 

"Grab your jackets, boys," he ordered, spreading his own clothing out to lie flat. A patchwork of fabrics formed a lumpy sort of blanket, but it was a layer between them and the ground and a bigger luxury than any had enjoyed in months. Castiel sat down on the nest of fabrics, spreading a hand over Benny’s coat and rubbing the fabric between his fingers. 

Castiel met Dean’s eyes, and Dean was caught off guard by the longing in them. Benny stepped up behind Dean, wrapping his arms around him again. 

"How should we play this?" he asked. Dean wasn’t sure how he knew, but Benny could tell that this was different than before. Maybe it was because they had some measure of security, because they were finally completely naked together, because this promised to be more than a fast, rough fuck. Maybe it was because Castiel was here. Dean tried to convince himself that he could add the angel to this equation and it could continue to not be a thing, that if Benny was here it was still just a fuck. But every minute that passed, every indication from Benny that  _he_  could tell this was different for Dean, every look from Castiel that somehow said the words Dean was terrified of hearing, he felt his delusion crumble a little. He wondered if he could hang on long enough to go through with this and come out in one piece. He wondered if Castiel could tell too. 

"C’mere, Cas," he said, voice quieter now that they weren’t under the thundering water. Castiel stood, padding softly over the few steps to Dean. “You ever done this before?" he asked, voice roughened by the anticipation that, no, Castiel hadn’t, and virgins really weren’t his thing but some dark part of him wanted to claim this part of Castiel, to leave his own mark on the angel, to be something he could know Castiel would never forget. 

"You know I haven’t," Castiel answered, sounding almost irritated as he glanced at Benny. Dean nodded, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel’s lips. 

"Any particular preference as to how it goes?" In any case, Dean figured, Castiel was in for a hell of a first time. Whatever he wanted, Dean was prepared to give it to him. But now Castiel was…fuck, he was blushing, redness creeping up his neck, spreading across his cheeks and his chest, and whatever Dean had expected it wasn’t shyness. But Castiel was still holding his gaze even as he blushed hotly, ever the warrior facing down his fear. 

"I’d like…" Castiel paused, swallowed. “I’d like to have you inside of me, I think." And it wasn’t just the words that had Dean’s cock twitching with interest, it was the way Castiel said them, like he had considered this before. Like he had thought about doing  _this_  with Dean before. It was Dean’s turn to swallow hard. 

"I think we can manage that," rumbled Benny, pulling Castiel towards him. Castiel went willingly, opening under Benny’s kiss, groaning as their erections brushed. Dean palmed at Castiel’s ass again as he watched them, bit Benny’s shoulder as he wondered at how to proceed. He knew he had been fine being fucked raw and practically dry by Benny, but he wasn’t sure how much roughness Castiel was up for. Eager and shameless as Castiel was, every touch was new for him and Dean didn’t want any of it to be bad. Castiel’s hips stuttered forward, rolling against Benny’s now, as Dean’s finger circled his entrance teasingly. Castiel had a hand fisted in Benny’s dripping hair, mouths and tongues working eagerly in a hot dance that was kind of distracting Dean from whatever he had been thinking about a minute ago. 

Castiel. Right. And suddenly Dean knew how he was going to do this. 

"Cas, lay down for me," he said, running a hand through Castiel’s hair. Benny relinquished Castiel’s mouth, but slid a hand around Dean’s jaw and pulled him in. 

"This okay?" he asked, running a thumb over Dean’s lower lip. “You didn’t ever seem much like you wanted it, but…" Dean cut him off with a kiss, Benny’s mouth hot and tasting of Castiel. There was a combination that could be nothing but a sin: angel and vampire, lust and blood and spit and iniquity. They hadn’t kissed before because it hadn’t mattered if they did or not, because this wasn’t ever supposed to be a thing. Dean was giving less and less of a fuck about what this was, exactly, because there wasn’t anyone else around to care. No one to hide it from. So maybe it could just be what it was, and Dean could stop wasting braincells on it. “Guess that was okay," Benny mumbled as Dean pulled away. “Fuck me, you’re a good kisser, shoulda done that a lot sooner." He licked his lips, as if savoring the taste on them. 

"Damn straight I am." In this plane of existence or any other. Dean turned to look at Castiel, who was reclined on one elbow watching them, his other hand around his dick. 

"Don’t stop on my account," he said, and Dean was sure that if he ever got out of Purgatory, there was no way he wasn’t headed straight for hell. Because this surreal creature, hair a wet mess of spikes, flushed skin and darkened eyes, was a fucking Angel of the Lord. And Dean wanted nothing more than to fuck him until he couldn’t walk straight. 

Dean knelt next to Castiel, wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him upright for another kiss. 

"You trust me?" he asked, ready to continue but somehow needing to know first that he had Castiel’s consent, consent to defile the angel, like that could somehow make this okay. 

"Shut up and fuck me please, Dean," Castiel growled, growing impatient with Dean’s gentle handling. “Please." He tugged on Dean’s hair, eyes imploring.

"Okay, yeah. Uh, Benny?" Benny was already laying down next to Castiel; he paused mouthing at Castiel’s shoulder to shoot a questioning look at Dean. Dean nodded at Castiel’s hand, still sliding gently over his cock. Benny grinned at him as he covered Castiel’s hand with his own, capturing Castiel’s mouth when he gasped. 

"Shh, angel cake, I’ve got you." Castiel practically snarled at Benny for that, and Dean tried to smother his laughter as he gently tugged at Castiel’s legs, spreading them and pushing his thighs towards his chest. 

"Cas, hold that for me, will you?" he asked, and Castiel wrapped a hand around each thigh, spreading them wider, staring at Dean now as Dean dipped his head to mouth gently at Castiel’s balls before licking a stripe down them, behind them, to trace a teasing circle around his entrance. Castiel threw his head back and moaned, low and loud, and that was all the encouragement Dean needed to continue. He spread his tongue flat, licked at Castiel until he was soaked and the tight bud of muscle had begun to unfurl. Benny’s hand kept working in gentle, steady strokes as Dean pressed his tongue inside of Castiel. When he managed to breach the second ring of muscle, Dean sealed his lips around Castiel’s hole and sucked while his tongue worked further inside of him, and suddenly Castiel was shaking and crying out, spasming around Dean’s tongue, his release splattering hot over his belly. Dean lifted his head so he could see Castiel, Benny’s hand gentling him through the aftershocks, Castiel’s chest heaving as he sucked in gasping breaths. He lifted his head, opening his eyes to meet Dean’s. 

"Don’t stop," he gasped, somehow sounding irritated and desperate still. “Don’t stop," he repeated adamantly, as Benny started to remove his hand. Dean raised his eyebrows; he supposed he shouldn’t be surprised that an angel would have basically no refractory period, but damned if he wasn’t a little jealous. He stroked a hand over his own neglected cock as he sucked two fingers into his mouth. He used those fingers to collect cooling come from Castiel’s abdomen before licking his hole one more time, the muscle still pliant beneath his tongue. Carefully, he pressed one slick finger into Castiel, who moaned as Benny murmured,

"He’s hard again, brother. Fuckin’ unfair, that’s what that is." Benny mouthed at Castiel’s jaw until Castiel turned to kiss him again, breath catching as Dean added a second finger. Dean scissored his fingers, watching as they pressed Castiel’s own come back inside of him. 

"Dean." Castiel wrenched his mouth from Benny’s, who went back to licking along his jawline. “I’m ready." Dean wasn’t entirely sure, he’d been debating fingering Castiel until he came again just because he could, but his own dick was now nearly aching with neglect and he didn’t want this show to end as soon as it started. So he nodded, prying at Castiel’s fingers until he released his white-knuckled grip on his thighs. He stroked his slick fingers over his own cock, hissing at the cool contact. 

"C’mere, Cas," Dean said, kneeling and sitting back on his heels. Castiel seemed to get the idea easily, straddling Dean’s lap before kissing him hard, hungry and seeking. Dean grabbed his hips and lifted him up, lining himself up with Castiel’s entrance. “Relax," he breathed against Castiel’s mouth, letting Castiel’s weight settle against the head of his cock, pressure building until the head slipped inside and Castiel froze. “Slow," he murmured. “I’mma let you control it, Cas. However slow you want." Benny was watching them, a hand trailing up and down Castiel’s back as Dean did the same, transfixed as Castiel closed his eyes, resting his forehead against Dean’s, and slowly slid down Dean’s cock until he was fully seated. Castiel was breathing hard, leaking enough to drip when Dean finally bottomed out. Satisfied that Castiel was fine, he met Benny’s eyes over Castiel’s shoulder. 

"I’ve got an idea," he said, smirking at Benny. “Think you’re gonna like this. Stand up." Benny’s eyebrows quirked in amusement at the order, but he complied. “C’mere," Dean said, wrapping a hand around Benny’s cock, pulling gently until Benny stood directly next to them. “Cas, think you can give me a hand with this?" he asked, before licking up the side of Benny’s cock. Benny moaned as Castiel began to mouth at the other side of him, his lips and tongue brushing against Dean’s around Benny’s cock. 

"Oh, I think I like this idea," Benny growled, palming the tops of Dean and Castiel’s heads. Dean shifted inside Castiel, gripping his hips to lift him a little so he could thrust, and Castiel moved with him. He rolled his hips in time with Dean’s thrusts, for all the world an expert already, shuddering and groaning as Dean brushed against his prostate. 

"Do that again," rasped Benny, enjoying the vibrations of Castiel’s moan. Dean moved his mouth off Benny’s dick, using one hand to guide it so the head pressed between Castiel’s lips. 

"Open, Cas," he said, and Castiel’s eyes widened with realization and want as he sucked Benny down. The angle was a little awkward, but what he couldn’t reach with his mouth he stroked with his fist. Dean bit along Castiel’s collarbone as the angel slurped eagerly around Benny. 

"Fuck," he muttered, sliding in and out of Castiel’s tight heat, as Castiel moaned little whimpers in a steady stream around Benny’s cock. “You like this, Cas?” he murmured in his angel’s ear. “Like taking it from both ends? Love when we stuff you full of cock, sweetheart?” Castiel shuddered, hand on Dean’s shoulder squeezing tighter. “You take it so sweet, Cas.” Castiel groaned deeply, rolling his hips harder until Dean encouraged him to lift up slightly so Dean could fuck up into him fast and hard. “Like that?" 

Castiel was having trouble maintaining any kind of rhythm for Benny now, but that didn’t seem to be an issue for Benny. Benny traced his thumb along Castiel’s lips where they were wrapped around his cock, cupping Castiel’s jaw as he rolled his hips into Castiel’s pliant mouth. 

"That’s it, Cas, you like that big, thick cock in your mouth, don’t you?" Dean rumbled against Castiel’s ear, barely aware of what he was saying. “Gonna come for us again? Gonna come on my cock, stuffed full, without me touching you? Come for me, Cas. I got you, c’mon." Castiel shuddered, then became impossibly tighter around Dean’s cock as he came, hot streaks over Dean’s belly. 

"That’s it, that’s it," muttered Benny, pulling out of Castiel’s mouth and stroking himself hard once, twice before he came, thick white splatters over Castiel’s chest. 

Now that Castiel’s mouth was free, Dean grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in for another kiss, licking the taste of Benny from his mouth. Castiel was lax in his arms, sated after his second orgasam, and Dean held him tightly as he pounded up into him, so close, so close, and then he was groaning his own release, tugging Castiel firmly against him as he shuddered through it, Castiel moaning as he felt Dean spasming inside him. Breathless, he held Castiel close while he came down, let Castiel tuck his head against his shoulder while Benny ran his fingers through his hair. 

"So good, Cas," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the angel’s hair. “Think you can stand?" Castiel grumbled at that, but shifted against Dean, both of them wincing as Dean lifted his hips enough to pull out. Then Benny helped Castiel stand on wobbly legs, the three of them leaning against each other as they staggered back towards the water. 

The icy temperature meant they did little more than splash water at the messiest parts of themselves, Benny holding Castiel from behind, pressing kisses along his hairline behind his ears, while Dean helped rinse him clean. It was almost funny, seeing someone so powerful drunk on a post-coital high. More than that, though: it made that same warmth twist in Dean’s chest to see Castiel exposed and vulnerable like this. So when Benny flopped down on top of their clothes instead of getting dressed, Dean just leaned his back against Benny’s side and tugged Castiel close. Castiel laid his head on Dean’s shoulder, tucking his nose against his neck. Benny rubbed a hand up and down Dean’s thigh, pressing his lips softly to the back of Dean’s neck. 

It wasn’t ever supposed to be a thing. But it turned out to be something pretty awesome. 


End file.
